T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D. v.0.0.5.0 History
The goal of v.0.0.5.0 was to make the save system. v.0.0.4.1R80 * 10 minutes (8:57 - 9:07 PM, Mon. Jan. 5, 2015) * Added basics of a save system. (Saving and loading saves.properties) * 23 minutes (11:30 - 11:53 AM, Fri. Jan 23, 2015) * Worked more on save system basics. * 28 minutes (3:30 - 3:58 PM, Fri. Jan 23, 2015) * Save system now works to save the chapter, part, area, health, x-position, y-position, and gameOffsetX. v.0.0.4.2R81 * 46 minutes (7:20 - 8:06 PM, Fri. Jan 23, 2015) * Fixed Font lag by loading all characters on initialize. * Organized classes into sub-packages. * Moved Pause Menu to its own class. v.0.0.4.3R82 * 15 minutes (10:03 - 10:18 PM, Fri. Jan 23, 2015) * Made the basics for the loading/saving menu. * 41 minutes (11:17 - 11:58 AM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Hitting Play now goes to the Load/Save menu. * Draw class split into Draw, Box, and Portraits classes. * 21 minutes (12:13 - 12:34 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Made boxes for save files in load/save menu. * Reduced amount of saves to 4. * Now the boxes are highlighted in the load/save menu when selected. * 26 minutes (1:52 - 2:18 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Now load/save menu shows "Create New File" if a save is empty. * Now you can get to the game from the load/save menu. v.0.0.4.4R83 * 27 minutes (2:18 - 2:45 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Fixed issues with save file. ** It would give errors causing the save button not to work and the play button. v.0.0.4.5R84 * 12 minutes (3:02 - 3:14 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Saves now can be loaded from, setting the chapter, part, area, and gameOffsetX. v.0.0.4.6R85 * 10 minutes (3:36 - 3:46 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Changed copyright to 2015. * Now says "Continue?" if a save file is not empty. * text and cutscene are now in the Game class rather than in each area. * Pause cannot be accessed during a cutscene or text. * 16 minutes (5:12 - 5:28 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Invisible Platforms are now just Platforms that aren't drawn. * Health drawing moved to Health class. * Text package made for Drawing package. * Boxes package made for Drawing package. * Other organization. * 17 minutes (6:07 - 6:24 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Health is no longer reset when switching area. * Health and player coordinates now get loaded from the save. v.0.0.4.7R86 * 19 minutes (9:24 - 9:43 PM, Sat. Jan 24, 2015) * Texts class made in Text package for text drawing to be moved to. * Back is now printed on the load/save menu screen in the top left. * 35 minutes (1:31 - 2:06 PM, Sun. Jan 25, 2015) * Saves file now generates numbers to randomize where save data is. * Save spot for whether those numbers were generated yet. * 25 minutes (2:15 - 2:40 PM, Sun. Jan 25, 2015) * Saves file is now more randomized (before it just made a random offset). * Facing left is now saved in the save data. v.0.0.4.8R87 * 31 minutes (3:44 - 4:15 PM, Sun. Jan 25, 2015) * Chapter, Part, and Area are now by numbers. * From is also by a number, using Area numbers along with 0 for null and -1 for save. * The save file now uses only binary numbers. v.0.0.4.9R88 * 15 minutes (5:26 - 5:41 PM, Sun. Jan 25, 2015) * Changed Player to not include health images, and have most things private. * Save button now goes to load/save menu. ** Saving is done in file 1 before going to load/save menu currently. * 2 minutes (9:38 - 9:40 PM, Sun. Jan 25, 2015) * You can now save in saves 2 - 4. v.0.0.4.10R89 * 44 minutes (11:18 AM - 12:02 PM, Mon. Jan 26, 2015) * Saving screen now says "Empty Slot" rather than "Create New File". * Loading screen still says "Create New File". * Loading + Saving screen says "Slot #: " before the information. * Issue # 16 Fixed. * Prompt box basics made for overwriting a save file. * Issue # 17 Fixed. * Removed invisible platform image file and Test button file. * 24 minutes (7:27 - 7:51 PM, Mon. Jan 26, 2015) * Worked on making a version setting in saves file, which will be used to update it. * 4 minutes (7:57 - 8:01 PM, Mon. Jan 26, 2015) * Finished the version checking and saving system with saves. v.0.0.4.11R90 * 32 minutes (8:49 - 9:21 PM, Mon. Jan 26, 2015) * Made it so that the save file is changed for the update. ** Version is now stored at 0 instead of -1. ** Other values were pushed up due to this. v.0.0.4.12R91 * 21 minutes (9:29 - 9:50 AM, Tues. Jan 27, 2015) * Added basics of buttons using the Font. * 11 minutes (1:49 - 2:00 PM, Tues. Jan 27, 2015) * Main Menu, Pause, and Options now use buttons from the Font. ** Options only has the Save button, other text is still images. * Removed old button images. v.0.0.4.13R92 * 20 minutes (7:29 - 7:49 PM, Tues. Jan 27, 2015) * Changed "Set Fullscreen", "Change Resolution", "Change Offsets", and "Move Box" to use Font buttons. * Removed old image files for those buttons. v.0.0.4.14R93 * 11 minutes (8:04 - 8:15 PM, Tues. Jan 27, 2015) * Remaining letters added to Font image. * 22 minutes (8:26 - 8:48 PM, Tues. Jan 27, 2015) * All text in Options except for Offsets is now using the Font. v.0.0.4.15R94 * 33 minutes (9:09 - 9:42 PM, Tues. Jan 27, 2015) * Options Menu now entirely uses Font. * Removed options image folder. * Created generic text function for Font. * Now all functions in Texts class go to generic text function. v.0.0.4.16R95 * 39 minutes (11:20 - 11:59 AM, Wed. Jan 28, 2015) * Main menu now uses black background file for background and has title box as an image. * Main Menu image folder removed, remaining contents moved up to menus folder. * Made it so most box text is controlled by the Texts class. v.0.0.4.17R96 * 9 minutes (8:56 - 9:05 PM, Wed. Jan 28, 2015) * You can now delete saves by hitting delete when loading or saving. * Removed letter width, letter height, space width, and line limit from Box class. * 24 minutes (8:28 - 8:52 AM, Thurs. Jan 29, 2015) * Fixed issue where text on save slots didn't show and text in boxes was in the wrong place. * Made it so the Text sizes are reloaded when the resolution is changed in the options menu. * 1 hour (7:53 - 8:53 PM, Fri. Jan 30, 2015) * The closets in the bedroom and hallway now stay open. * The closets being open or closed is now saved in the save file. * 16 minutes (10:23 - 10:39 AM, Sat. Jan 31, 2015) * Fixed Issue # 18. * Made it so that prologue's time saves in the save file. v.0.0.4.18R97 * 17 minutes (12:33 - 12:50 PM, Sat. Jan 31, 2015) * Added / and - to Font file. * Changed dChapter and dArea. * 13 minutes (1:27 - 1:40 PM, Sat. Jan 31, 2015) * Save data now shows on the load/save menu. * 31 minutes (9:27 - 9:58 PM, Sat. Jan 31, 2015) * Made a prompt for deleting saves. * Now boxes appear around Back, Yes, and No in the load/save menu. v.0.0.5.0R98 * 3 minutes (10:06 - 10:09 PM, Sat. Jan 31, 2015) * Added versions to Update class as place holders in preparation for future updates. * 16 minutes (11:41 - 11:57 AM, Sun. Feb 1, 2015) * Added arrow to Options menu for offsets changing. * Text in the Options menu now uses the scaling system. Category:T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D.